Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by EdwardtheMagicalLobster
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter and his friendsfamily immediately following the second last chapter before the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows.  WARNING, If you have not read Deathly Hallows, this story contains SPOILERS!
1. The Aftermath

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter; I just like playing with the characters! Congrats to J.K. Rowling with the success of the greatest books ever written!**

**Continuing immediately after the second last chapter of Deathly Hallows, before the epilogue…**

'I think Harry's right,' said Hermione quietly.

'That wand's more trouble than it's worth,' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the stone stairs back into the hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower to rest. Harry noticed now that Ron and Hermione were holding hands the length of the walk to the common room. Harry smiled and thought of Ginny and the hopes of talking to her and comforting her, but sleep was closing itself in on Harry and he walked almost without thinking. They reached the portrait hole but then something dawned on them.

'We don't know the password,' said Hermione furrowing her brow as though trying think up one on the spot.

However the portrait hole swung open anyways.

'I don't think I require a password from heroes such as you,' replied the Fat Lady.

She beamed down at them but called after them as the entered, 'It's a bit messy in there I'm afraid.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione had barely taken three steps into the common room when they knew that something was terribly wrong. The entranceways to where the boys and girls dormitories stood, was now a vast steaming pile of rubble and an open sky. It seems as though during the commotion from the battle, the tower of the Gryffindor common room had been destroyed and so had Harry's hopes of having a good nights sleep.

Disappointed the three friends trooped back to the Great Hall where there were less people than before. Professor McGonagall had taken the remaining over age students to the boundaries of Hogwarts and helped them disapparate home to their waiting families. All who were left that Harry knew were the Weasleys. As they entered the Hall Mr. Weasley walked towards them, his eyes puffy and swollen. Harry could hardly look him in the face knowing that the death of his son Fred must be breaking his heart but as they drew nearer Mr. Weasley smiled hugged each one of them in turn. The look in his eyes was one of thanks but also of grief and Harry knew that the Weasleys would need some time to get back on their feet.

'We're all heading back to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione of course you know you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like.' His voice was shaking but Harry knew he genuinely meant these kind words of welcome. 'Mrs. Weasley will be taking you ahead of us. Bill, Charlie and I are – well – we have to bring back Fred, Remus and Tonks so we can hold a – funeral for them.

At this Harry could feel the tears sting his eyes and saw Hermione squeeze Ron's hand in comfort. They followed a shaking Mrs. Weasley being led by Percy towards the boundaries of Hogwarts. George looked like a zombie walking beside them. There was no expression on his usually jubilant face and walked for the sake of walking. Harry fell back to walk with Ginny who's eyes, like the rest of the Weasleys were red and puffy, yet behind that Harry could see them sparkling. He grasped her hand and felt the warmth from her body flood through his hand, up his arm and into his heart. He smiled at her and she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

After arriving at the Burrow, Harry closely followed by Ron headed off up the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. The ghoul had been returned above them and could hear something that sounded like a Quaffle rolling around as though being used as a football. Harry immediately sank into his camper bed waiting for him as soon as he entered the room. He fell asleep instantly and did not even remember to remove his glasses.

Harry slept for an entire day all the while he dreamt pleasant things about Ginny in a white dress. For the first time in as far as he could remember, he did not dream about unusual dark corridors or the visions of an evil man and he smiled in his sleep. Two days after the vanquish of Voldemort Harry awoke to find a bright morning awaiting him. He looked around and felt for his glasses which had mysteriously been removed from his face as he had been sleeping. Without the knowledge of where his glasses had been put he did not recognize the person standing in the doorway, although he felt her presence.

'Good morning Ginny,' Harry said quietly to the figure now approaching his bedside.

'Good morning. I have your glasses; I didn't want you to break them so I took them off for you after you fell asleep.'

Harry put on his sparkling clean glasses and looked up into Ginny's face. She looked beautiful in the morning light gleaming in through the window. Her hair shining and looking like spun gold. Her skin was pale but glowing and her lips were pink. He wanted to kiss her but as he leaned towards her his stomach growled angrily.

'Ron and Hermione are already downstairs eating breakfast,' said Ginny smiling.

'Right – well – I'll meet you downstairs then. I just need to change.'

Harry watched her leave the room, her golden hair bouncing behind her as she went and she smiled shyly at him one last time before closing the door. Harry grabbed a t-shirt and jeans that had been neatly folded and laid at the end of his bed. After changing and washing his face he headed downstairs for breakfast. He entered the kitchen of the Burrow to be greeted by Ron and Hermione sitting very close to one another at the table eating pancakes and bacon. Mrs. Weasley who still looked as though she had been crying ushered Harry into the seat next to Ginny and gave him a plate tottering with a large stack of freshly made pancakes and crispy bacon. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt so hungry and gulped down the food with nearly as much talent as Ron.

After breakfast, and much pleading with Mrs. Weasley that they let her clean up, she insisted that they enjoy the beautiful day outside. Ginny convinced them all to head over to a small creek near the house to go swimming. They changed into swimsuits and packed a small lunch to take with them for a picnic. Mrs. Weasley waved out the kitchen window at them as they walked towards a dense area of trees lining the Burrow boundaries.

'So we're holding the funerals for Fred, Tonks and Remus here tomorrow,' said Ginny suddenly and Harry saw a small tear fall down her cheek. He gripped her hand and she smiled. He saw Hermione lean in a little close to Ron as she tightened her grip of his arm.

They reached the creek Ginny had told them about. The water was glistening and the sun shone through in streaks from behind the tall trees surrounding the clearing. They set their things down on a flat patch of green grass that was near the waters edge and sat down. Nobody said anything for a long while but merely looked around and admired the beautiful scene in front of them. It was Harry, who spoke first,

'Look Ron, Ginny, I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry about Fred. If only I could have prevented it...'

'Stop right there,' Ginny said turning to face Harry square on, 'It is not your fault. Do you understand me? Fred died – died for a better world. He died so that we could be here and enjoy this beautiful day and not have to worry about the future. They all did – Tonks, Remus, Colin – all of them died heroes and they would want us to rejoice in the fact that we are all free now.'

Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron put his arm around her and placed his head on her shoulder.

'I know, and I'm grateful to them,' started Harry.

'If you're worried about the family Harry,' started Ron, 'Everyone is just going to need some time to adjust. Personally, I find it a bit odd having, well nothing to do anymore.'

They all smiled and relaxed a little. After a while they went swimming however, only about half an hour Harry noticed a brown barn owl perched on the basket of food they had brought with them. Harry left the water and hurried over to the owl which had a letter tied to its left leg. The owl stretched out his foot and Harry untied the letter. It was addressed to him and with a certain uneasy apprehension creeping in on him he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to invite you to lunch today so that we may discuss your godson. I'm sure he would love some company and so would I. I will understand if you cannot join us today and if not then I will see you tomorrow for the Funeral. Hope to see you soon,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Ginny had sat down at Harry's side. Her wet hair clinging to her back.

'Who's that from?' she asked.

'It's from Tonks' mother; she wants me to come for lunch to discuss Ted. Remus and Tonks' baby. My godson. Blimey, I almost forgot about that. She must be devastated.'

Ginny wrapped a towel around Harry's shoulders and then one around herself.

'Are you going to go?'

Harry smiled and with great excitement in his voice, 'Yeah, I am. I can't wait to see him. I just still can't believe that I'm a godfather it seems a little unreal you know?'

Ginny smiled warmly at him and grasped his hand in hers. Once again, warmth spread through his body at her touch. Then Harry realized something,

'But, I wouldn't know what to do with a baby. I've never even held a baby before.' He said, now with a slight nervousness to his tone.

'Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine.'

'Would you come with me? When I go to visit them today? I think Ron and Hermione might like some alone time anyway.'

Ginny looked towards the water where Ron was kissing Hermione feverishly.

'Git, goes on and on about me snogging and then what does he do? Hypocrite. Yeah I suppose you're right. Of course I'll go with you, I'd love to see Teddy too.'

Harry and Ginny explained to Ron and Hermione about the letter and that they were going to visit Mrs. Tonks and Teddy and that they would be back before dinner hopefully. They walked back towards the house to change and to tell Mrs. Weasley where they were going. Mrs. Weasley seemed hesitant to let them go anywhere, however realizing the importance she bid them farewell and pushed them towards the fireplace to use the floo network to reach Mrs. Tonks house.

Please read and Review!!! Thanks so much!


	2. New Responsibilities

**Chapter Two: New Responsibilities**

Harry and Ginny arrived in Andromeda Tonks living room only moments later. The house had a slightly deprived feeling about it and Harry was sure he knew why. Andromeda had lost her husband, daughter and new son in law in just a few months. However, as Harry and Ginny started to feel anxious about being there Andromeda hurried into the room and hugged Harry so tightly that he felt as though he was apparating. She turned and gave a small hug to Ginny as well who looked slightly startled when she broke away. She looked much older than when he had seen her a few days before his seventeenth birthday.

'I'm so glad you could come. I'm sorry that I gave you such short notice,' said Andromeda, 'I've been so busy trying to sort out details and of course taking care of Teddy'.

'Don't worry about it, I'm delighted to be here and I would be glad to help out with anything you might need' replied Harry.

Andromeda beckoned them towards an antique plush couch in the centre of the living room. Ginny sat herself on Harry's left side and Andromeda sat in a green leather wing chair on his right. Harry felt awkward visiting a woman he barely knew and had only met once before. He was becoming increasingly nervous about how to start a conversation when Ginny came to his rescue.

'Is little Teddy awake? We would love to see him, we've only seen pictures,' Ginny said smiling and looking around as though the baby would appear from nowhere if she looked hard enough.

Andromeda looked startled for a moment but then smiled warmly, 'Yes he's awake. I'll just get him from upstairs. I'll be right back'.

She swept from the sitting room and off up the stairs. Harry looked at Ginny and felt relieved that she was here with him. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. Ginny smiled at him and whispered, 'Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to do fine.'

A few moments later Andromeda returned holding the smallest person Harry had ever seen. He was wearing a shirt similar to one Harry had seen Tonks wearing that bore the title 'The Weird Sisters' however it was tiny enough to fit the infant.

'Here you are Harry,' said Andromeda moving in towards him on the couch.

'I – what?' he asked startled. He had not realized he would have to hold him so soon. Now he was starting to sweat under the collar of his shirt and was feeling flushed. Secretly he hoped Ginny didn't notice.

Andromeda placed the infant into Harry's arms gently. After several seconds of anxiety, Harry felt more comfortable than he would have expected holding this small child. He looked down into his face and saw Remus' eyes staring back at him. It was a little jarring for a moment but then Harry burst out laughing when Teddy's hair turned from light brown to turquoise in a flash. Ginny moved closer to tickle Teddy. Harry could have sworn he saw a look in her eye that was similar to the one Hermione took to Ron when he praised house elves. The baby giggled and once again his hair changed, this time to magenta.

After a few minutes, Harry felt a strange, complicated emotion towards the young person he held in his arms. He felt a deep connection with him which he had never felt before. They were so similar. Both of their parents had died before they ever knew them and both at the hands of Voldemort. However, Harry was going to make sure of it that this child never grew up with a family like the Dursleys. No, this was going to be different.

Harry reluctantly passed Teddy into Ginny's waiting arms and turned to Andromeda whose eyes were glistening.

'Mrs. Tonks, I want to be a part of Teddy's life. I want to help you raise him and I hope you know that I will do anything for him. However, I still haven't finished school which I would really hope to do if Hogwarts reopens' said Harry.

Andromeda smiled, 'Of course, I want you to finish school Harry. I want you to do whatever you want. I want him to live with me though even after you are done school. I don't know what I would do without him, but you are welcome to come by and take him out at anytime. I want you to be involved in his life because I know that you will be an amazing influence to all young boys in our world'.

At this Harry blushed, 'Yes, well thanks'.

Reluctantly, Ginny handed Teddy over to Andromeda and she put him in a bassinette in the corner of the room. They ate some lunch (roast beef sandwiches) said goodbye to Teddy and headed back home through the spinning green flames.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I've been at the cottage and haven't had much time at a computer. Your reviews have been great! Thanks so much for the support! Hope this lives up to your standards!**


	3. The Funeral

The Funeral

Harry awoke the next morning feeling anxious. It was the day of the funeral and a feeling of foreboding was eerily stretching itself through the entire house. George was more distant than ever and Mrs. Weasley would burst into tears at random intervals, most frequently when George was in the vicinity. Hermione and Ginny tried to calm Mrs. Weasley after breakfast when she had had a most unnerving mishap with the kitchen knives in one of her tearful outbursts. The girls tried to lead her outside for some fresh air; however this seemed a bad idea the moment the door was opened. Several people were running about the Burrow's lawn setting up for the ceremony and this led Mrs. Weasley into a new state of depression. They finally settled her down in the sitting room with some chamomile tea and a box of tissues. Charlie decided to stay with her while Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny helped with the set up.

Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's funeral. Rows of chairs sat facing a canopy underneath which were three beautifully ornamented coffins. The four of them set about putting programs on the chairs for the ceremony. Harry saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she had not set out a single program but was staring unblinkingly at the three coffins ahead of them. Harry knew that Ginny was an incredibly strong woman however he could not help but worry about her especially after he over heard her crying in her room late last night. Harry gave his remaining programs to Hermione and she nodded her approval of him going to comfort Ginny.

'Are you alright?' asked Harry once he had reached her side.

Ginny nodded but Harry could feel her sadness pulsating from her body.

Harry took her hand in his and for the first time did not feel that familiar rush of warmth, 'Come on, let's go for a walk'.

She followed without much hesitation and Harry led her around the garden to where the chairs and coffins could no longer be seen. They walked in silence until Harry found a shaded area and beckoned Ginny to sit with him. She sat straight backed and cross legged with her hands folded in her lap.

'Are you alright?' asked Harry tentatively once he had settled himself beside her.

She nodded but tears started to leak down her pale cheeks. Harry did not want to badger her with questions. He knew how it felt to always feel like someone was asking him to recount events and feelings that upset him.

'It's just,' she started and Harry looked into her eyes which were puffy again, 'I miss him, all of them. Not to play favourites, but Fred and George were probably the most similar to me and so I felt closest to them I suppose. I know I still have George, but it won't be the same as having the both of them. It's never been one or the other; they've always been a pair'.

They sat in silence for a long time. There were birds chirping merrily in a nearby tree. Harry felt it was strange that people could feel so sad, yet around them there was still happiness to be found.

'You know, I don't know what I would have done if you had really died.'

At this Harry looked up startled.

'What do you mean?'

'When You-Know-Who told us that you had died. We all really thought you were gone Harry.'

'Well,' started Harry, 'I did die. Well sort of anyway.'

He had never spoken of this to anyone yet, not even Ron and Hermione. He didn't know why he wanted Ginny to know this, but somehow telling her felt like the right thing to do.

'What do you mean sort of?' she asked with a somewhat ferocious look in her eyes now.

'Well, I don't quite know how to tell you but, I went into the woods to where Voldemort was and he killed me. Only I didn't really die, I sort of when somewhere that was in-between the world of living and death. It reminded me of Kings Cross Station actually.'

Ginny leaned closer, 'But, how did you come back then?'

'I don't really know. I had the choice of coming back or moving on. I chose to come back. Anyway, it's an incredibly complicated and interesting story that I promise to share with you. But not right now, I wouldn't do it justice if we were rushed'. At this Harry smiled wider than ever and a short laugh escaped his throat.

'What's funny?' Ginny asked.

'I was just reminded of Dumbledore and how he wanted to tell me a story last year about his hand. My point to make though is that dying didn't hurt and that wherever Fred, Remus and Tonks are now, they're smiling down on us today. They're still with us as long as we don't forget about them'.

'Thanks Harry' and Ginny smiled.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny, 'We should probably get back; I expect people will be arriving soon'.

They walked back to where the chairs were and found Ron and Hermione starting to show people to seats. Harry felt a strange sense of déjà vu. It was almost like the ushering he and Ron had done at Bill and Fleur's wedding only instead of ushering happy smiling people, they were all in black robes and holding handkerchiefs.

The ceremony was short yet very respectful. Kingsley Shacklebolt gave the Eulogy for Tonks and Remus while Bill gave the Eulogy for Fred. They felt more personal than Harry remembered Dumbledore's Eulogy being. Maybe that is because these people knew the good and the bad about the people they were paying their respects to. As Bill started to descend from the podium at the front, Harry saw George make his way up the aisle between the chairs towards Fred's Coffin. All around them whispers started as to what was going on. Slowly and silently George made his way to the front and placed something on Fred's coffin. As he moved away Harry saw that it was a toilet seat. He could not suppress the laugh that came so loudly from his mouth. As he tried to cover it up, he saw that Ron was laughing too, and Hermione and Ginny. Soon all of the Weasleys were laughing. Several people who did not know Fred very well looking alarmingly confused.

'Finally, we can get over this depressing nonsense and laugh again,' said George cheerfully, and for the first time in days cracked a familiar smile.

The ceremony was followed by a small lunch (lots of tiny sandwiches with no crusts) and tea. Harry did not really know anyone there but was excited when he saw Andromeda walking towards him with a neatly dressed Teddy in her arms.

'Hello Harry,' she said warmly.

Harry could tell she had been crying, 'How are you Mrs. Tonks?'

'Oh, I'll be fine. Teddy has missed you since yesterday. He's been copying what you look like, see?'

Harry looked down at the infant and sure enough there was an untidy sprawl of jet black hair and black markings around his eyes which Harry supposed meant to look like glasses and a small red mark on the infant's forehead. Teddy smiled at Harry and after talking with Andromeda a little while longer and playing a tickle game with Teddy, he said goodbye and headed back to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

The night passed with more enjoyment than the last couple of days now that George seemed to be back to himself, or at least relatively given the circumstances. They were all situated in the living room. Ginny was reading a book beside Harry as George recounted his new ideas for Weasley Wizard Wheezes which he would reopen in a few days. After an hour or so, Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were missing. This seemed to be spotted by Mrs. Weasley as well.

'Harry dear, could you go up and have Ron come and say goodnight before I tuck in?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Yeah, sure.'

He reached the top of the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom and opened the door. Before Harry could quite put sense to what was going on, Ron had been pushed off the bed and laid sprawled on the floor. There was a great flash of movement and a head of bushy hair ran past Harry calling, 'Goodnight!' on the way past. Ron finally pulled himself off the floor and Harry noticed that his face was bright red and his mouth was swollen.

'Don't you knock?' yelled Ron.

Harry smirked, 'How was I supposed to know you two eating each others faces?'

Ron eased up a bit and smiled back, 'She's a wild one that Hermione.'

'Your mom wants you to say goodnight before she heads to bed, but I suggest you try and use a healing charm on those hickeys before you go downstairs,' said Harry closing the door behind him and leaving Ron with his mouth hanging open.


	4. The News and a Story

**The News**

The summer drew on with lazy days by the lake and Quidditch playing in the afternoons. Harry wished that life could remain this way forever. Just the four of them: Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself. Soon the question of what would happen in September flooded back to them. Ginny would be entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Would Harry, Ron and Hermione be eligible to return after dropping out last year to hunt for Horcruxes? Had Hogwarts been repaired enough for any student to return at all? Their answer arrived at breakfast mid August, two weeks before the new start of term. A large barn owl arrived with a letter. Mrs. Weasley collected it and gave it to the addressees when they arrived for breakfast.

'Mail for you three,' she said as she passed about plates of steak and eggs as Harry, Ron joined Hermione and Ginny at the table.

'For us?' asked Ron inquisitively.

Hermione snatched the letter on the table beside the butter dish that bore their names; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to inform you that after long meetings with the school Governors, the three of you will be able to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your final year. You have all received above average in your exam marks from your sixth year and may therefore continue in your desired courses for NEWTS. If you wish to return to complete your education please send an answer with this owl. I highly hope that you will consider how useful NEWTS are in your search for successful careers. The faculty, along with Ministry workers, has spent a long summer in repairing the school to its former glory and has added some new features that you may find intriguing should you choose to return. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

'Well, I guess that answers your question then Hermione,' said Ron.

'Yes. I'm so excited they're going to allow us to return. I hadn't even thought about what we would do for ourselves once we had finished what we had set out to do,' said Hermione carefully.

Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen watching them out of the corner of her eye and Harry had not yet told Ginny the secret to Voldemort's demise.

'So you're definitely going back then?' asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked at him startled.

'You're not seriously considering not finishing school are you?' asked Hermione incredulously. The thought of not finishing school to Hermione was as repulsive as Blast –Ended Skrewts.

'I suppose your right,' said Harry.

It occurred to Harry that he had never thought about what to do once Voldemort was gone. He supposed there was a part of him that had accepted he may not survive the ordeal and the chance of an education last year was foolishly ambitious. There was an odd clucking noise coming from the coffee pot. The barn owl sat atop it obviously running out of patience for their reply.

'Oh, well I suppose I better write back to her. Ron go and grab me a quill and some parchment will you?' asked Hermione.

Ron flicked his wand and an inkpot, parchment and quill came zooming towards them with rapid speed and stopped an inch from Hermione's nose. She grabbed them shakily and turned a fierce gaze on Ron.

'Thank you would be the proper thing to say you know,' said Ron shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

Hermione sent a rather long note back to Headmistress McGonagall with the answer that all three of them would be returning in September. The day passed quickly. Ron, Harry and Ginny played a rousing game of Quidditch while Hermione sat under a shady tree to read. Harry could not see the book she was reading but Hermione seemed to have covered the cover with a blurring charm.

'Reckon you know what she' reading?' asked Ron and he flew in to hover at Harry's right hand side.

'No idea, I can't make out the title' said Harry squinting through the light from the western sun.

Ron leaned in a little closer to Harry, 'I came knocking on her room yesterday and she was reading that, and she hid it so quickly I thought I hadn't seen anything at all for a minute. I wonder what she's being so secretive about?'

Hermione looked up at them and waved. Ron flew off in the opposite direction of Harry and after another half an hour the three of them landed on the lawn to help Mrs. Weasley prepare for dinner.

That night the four of them were left to themselves as Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley out for a night on the town. Mrs. Weasley left with a little hesitation but was assured by them all that they would be fine.

'We won't be too late! Don't tear apart the house!' called Mrs. Weasley stepping into the green flames and disappearing.

'Don't wait up, we'll be out late' said Mr. Weasley with a wink at Harry and Ron.

The night passed like any other. Harry and Ron playing wizards chess, Hermione reading, and Ginny, funnily enough, knitting.

'I figure I better learn to knit sooner or later if I'm to pass on the tradition of Weasley Christmas sweaters' she said smiling when Ron had asked her.

The only thing different from tonight was that between the flipping of pages, the crash of destroyed chess pieces and clicking of needles, Harry could not help was want some alone time with Ginny to tell her everything. Now that they would all be going back to school and be in the same year as well he thought it was really time to lay everything out on the table. Hermione seemed to sense this as she had stopped reading and was starring between Harry's avid stare at Ginny and Ginny's blank stare at her wobbly knitting.

'Check mate' said Ron triumphantly.

'What?' said Harry brought back from his stupor. He hadn't been paying any attention at all.

'Fancy another game?' asked Ron jubilantly already reaching for the pieces.

Hermione took Harry's hesitation in answering to ensure some alone time between him and Ginny.

'Ron, would you care to take a walk with me? You never did show me that absurd bird like statue you are always telling me about. Remember? The one down the lane? You couldn't stop talking about it when we were at Grimmauld Place. It's still not too dark out,' said Hermione encouragingly.

Ron seemed to remember the statue and also seemed eager for some alone time with Hermione himself.

'Ok, go and grab your jumper' said Ron as he went to put on his shoes.

They were ready in a minute flat and Hermione was leading Ron out the door with a hasty goodbye and a wink at Harry.

Harry was glad to have such a close female friend. She understood the not so obvious details about relationships that Ron did not seem to grasp yet. Harry made to turn and talk to Ginny when he noticed she was not longer sitting in the living room. Her knitting had been abandoned on the rocking chair but Harry had a strong suspicion where she had gone to.

Harry knocked lightly on Ginny's bedroom door. It opened after a moment and Harry entered the room. It looked just like it had the last time he had been in it on his seventeenth birthday. The room was a soft glow about it and smelled of lilacs which had been placed in a vase on the dresser.

'I was wondering when those two were going to go off on their own,' said Ginny quietly as she crossed Harry and sat on the bed.

'Well, you know Hermione. She's smart, she got the hint,' said Harry sitting next to her.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, both staring around wondering how to break the tension and start a conversation.

It was Harry who spoke first, 'Ginny, I want to tell you everything. Why I had to go off with Ron and Hermione for months and leave you to deal with the horrible Carrows at Hogwarts. I want you to know everything. I don't want to have any secrets between us.'

Harry was becoming mesmerized by the sparkle that the light gave her eyes, but he couldn't be distracted now, he had to concentrate.

'Look, Harry, I don't want you to think you have to tell me everything. If you want or need to keep it a secret between you three I understand. I know now how silly it was of me to feel jealous about being left out. Look what you've given all of us.'

'What's that?' Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, 'You've given us our lives back. All of us, the entire wizarding world and even the Muggles.'

'Thanks for understanding Ginny, but I really do want to tell you, that is, if you want to know that is.'

Ginny reached and took hold of Harry's hand. Harry felt warmth spread through his entire body and knew that this was right.

He told her everything. From the lessons with Dumbledore in his sixth year, the Horcruxes, the Cave by the lake and what he experienced with Dumbledore and what had really happened the night Dumbledore was killed. He explained the mission that Dumbledore had left them and the things that had been left to them in Dumbledore's will. How they had stayed at Grimmauld Place, learned of Kreacher and his task, and infiltrated the Ministry in search for Slytherin's locket. He told her of how they moved day to day to avoid capture. He considered not telling her of Ron's departure, but in the end remembered, he had agreed to tell her everything. She was surprisingly not upset with Ron but somehow seemed to understand. He told her of Godric's Hollow (and promised to take her there someday) and Ron's return. How they had been captured by Snatchers and had been reunited with Luna, Dean and Ollivander at Malfoy Manor and how Hermione had been tortured. How Dobby had saved them all, and now laid to rest at Shell Cottage and how they broke into Gringotts and found another Horcrux. Then of the Deathly Hallows and their visit with Xeno Lovegood and the Elder Wand. How they returned to Hogwarts to find the remaining Horcrux. Explained that the Snake was the last Horcrux and that they had watched Snape murdered and how Harry had found out that Snape was indeed a good man and that he loved Lily Potter more than words could describe. He regaled her with the memories which had been Severus Snape's and how Harry had found out that he, himself, was the final Horcrux and that he must die.

Harry was not sure how long they sat there and talked, and if Ron and Hermione were back yet. The words just spilled out of him, almost like he had been waiting a lifetime to tell someone. He looked into Ginny's eyes. Her face shone with tears as they streaked down her pale, freckled face.

'And so,' she said, but when she spoke it was with a shaky voice, 'you walked into the woods to your death. You didn't even say goodbye…'

'Would you have ever let me go if I had?' asked Harry.

'No, I never would have let you go,' she said without hesitation.

'I saw you, you know' he said and when she looked confused he continued, 'as I was walking towards the forest. You were helping a young girl. You don't know how much I wanted to talk to you, kiss you one last time. You were the last thing I thought of before everything was gone. But then I wasn't gone, I was still somehow alive. And then Dumbledore was there…'

'Dumbledore was there? Where did you go?'

'I don't really know. I suppose it was kind of like limbo. I was between two worlds. Dumbledore told me I was still alive and that I could go back. You know the rest, and now here I am.'

Harry heaved a great sigh. He felt relieved. More relieved than he had ever felt before. He looked into Ginny's face once more and felt a kind of connection that he had never experienced before. Her face was wet with tears but her eyes had a blazingly passionate look in them. It was like he was being Imperiused. He could not stop himself if he wanted. He held her face in his hands and crushed his mouth to hers. She responded immediately, like she had been feeling the same inexplicable sensation as he had. There was an almost desperation in their kisses. A need to say something neither had ever said before. And as Harry pulled Ginny down on top of him as they lay on the flowered comforter,

'Ginny, I love you.'

'I love you too Harry.'

**Thanks everyone for your amazing reviews! You keep me writing until the wee hours of the morning. I hope this doesn't disappoint you!!!**


	5. Complications with Authority

Harry's mind was racing. Ginny was straddling him and kissing him with all of her might. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Ron or any of the Weasleys caught them. Yet he couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel. He was finally able to give all of himself to someone without a worry. He meant what he had said to Ginny: he meant it with all of his heart and knew that she meant it too.

She was a fabulous kisser. He had never fully explored Ginny and her kisses before. When they were together at Hogwarts they usually only stole secret pecks here and there for fear of Ron catching them and tearing Harry limb from limb. Well, Harry worried anyway. Whenever he mentioned this to Ginny, she scoffed and said,

'Oh please! Like he was discrete with Lavender? If he says anything just reply by calling him you're precious Won-Won.'

Now, for the first time he really kissed Ginny. He was not very experienced in this kind of thing, since the only other girl he had kissed was Cho which was only a few times as well. Ginny tasted sweet, like strawberries and Harry could smell that familiar flowery scent as her copper hair surrounded his face like a wonderful soft curtain. He loved the feel of her full lips against his. He was only getting used to this and the lack of air that was supposed to keep is brain working properly when he felt her tongue tickle his lower lip. His eyes flew open for a second in surprise but then recollecting his thoughts he parted his mouth and allowed his tongue to massage hers.

He moved his hands slowly and softly up and down her back. Her hands were playfully twisting his hair and he felt his glasses go crooked. His hands reached the bottom of her back and from her position he could touch the bare skin of her sides and lower back. She moaned softly in her throat which sent Harry into a dizzying and exhilarating state. She had goose bumps, and he had given them to her. He could feel her hands slowly drag themselves from his hair, down the sides of his face, across his chest and her fingers stopped to flutter just above the waist band of his jeans. Now it was Harry's turn to moan. The blood was rushing to the area just below where her hands were and it was becoming difficult to maintain a clear thought process.

Harry was starting to move his right hand up underneath the back of her shirt when he heard a loud bang from downstairs,

'It's an Eagle Ronald! It's not uncommon to muggles!' said Hermione's laughing voice from the bottom of the stairs. Harry wondered if she was making more noise than necessary on purpose to warn Harry they were back from their walk.

'I still say it looks bizarre, it's like only seeing the first half of Buckbeak,' replied Ron's low voice.

Ginny sat up and together their breathing settled down. The throbbing in Harry's lower regions was being pressed upon by this shift in her weight, and was not helping him to relax. She gave him a coy smile and slid off of Harry and onto her feet beside the bed. Harry lifted himself up grudgingly and after one last lingering kiss with Ginny he headed out into the hall and quietly up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. A few minutes later Ron opened the door to his bedroom and found Harry reading the new book Bill had given him: Apprenticing as an Auror.

'Have you been up here the whole time? Alone?' said Ron looking around the room to see if Ginny was lurking in a corner somewhere.

'Ron, how dare you insinuate such a thing!' exclaimed Harry in mock outrage, but couldn't suppress a knowing smirk on his face as he recalled the moments earlier.

To change the topic of his being with his best friends little sister he asked Ron how his walk with Hermione had gone.

'It was nice really, only argued once the whole time. Pretty impressive I think.'

Ron started undressing and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

'So, do you reckon we'll get our Hogwarts letters soon?' asked Ron as he sat on his bed cross legged facing Harry who was still pretending to read.

'Hmm? Oh yeah, it should be any day now I suppose…' he said.

'Hermione will be Head Girl of course,' said Ron. There was something in Ron's voice as he said this that Harry perceived as nervousness.

'I wonder what the new improvements at Hogwarts will be?' asked Harry trying to steer Ron away from whatever he was contemplating.

'Hopefully they've reconsidered and are enforcing co-ed dormitories'.

They both laughed and got into bed. Ron turned off his lights with the deluminator and Harry removed his glasses to lay them on his nightstand.

'Who do you think will be Head Boy?' asked Ron through the darkness of the room.

'I don't know. I suppose we all have a shot at it don't we? Although we will be in larger classes than normal,' replied Harry.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, a lot of people didn't get to come back to Hogwarts for their seventh year because of all that Muggle-born nonsense right? We'll be graduating in the same year as Ginny and Luna.'

'Right…forgot about that.'

'Anyways, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Being Head Boy is a lot of responsibility. I personally would rather just have a normal carefree school year.'

'Yeah I suppose your right. Fred...' he paused, 'and George were probably right about all that too. It's no fun being Head Boy; you don't get to break any rules. Especially if Hermione was Head Girl. She'd always be on my hide making sure I did all my duties. I suppose we argue enough without having the extra strain. Yeah being Head Boy would definitely put a damper on things.'

Harry was sure Ron was trying to convince himself rather than Harry. Although the more Harry thought about it, the more he wanted to receive that badge by post. He had not been made a prefect, but Dumbledore had had his reasons for that. And he did not hold it against Ron. He deserved to be in the spot light for once. However, Harry was not convinced that his marks were good enough to make Head Boy status. Although it would be cool to have co-ed dorms. He could watch Ginny sleep: watch her freckled chest rise and fall as she dreamt, possibly steal glances of her porcelain skin as she changed…

The morning came quickly and with it came Mrs. Weasleys urgent requests for them to get down to the kitchen for breakfast as soon as possible because their Hogwarts letters had arrived.

Hermione was the first one to reach the bottom of the stairs. Harry wasn't even sure that her feet hit the floor as she tore around the corner into the kitchen. She ripped through the post pile as she searched for her name.

Arthur Weasley was drinking his tea at the end of the table laughing slightly at Hermione's intense concentration on the letter she was reading.

Harry, Ron and Ginny in their robes came lumbering in after her and sat themselves down at the table and pulled their letters towards them but with a much calmer demeanor.

Suddenly, Hermione screamed, and Harry saw the glittering Head Girl badge grasped tightly in her hand as she hopped over the table and right onto Ron whose chair toppled over with the force of her gesture.

'Hermione I can't breathe!' came Ron's muffled voice from under Hermione's bushy hair.

With almost as much speed as she had jumped across the table, she hopped up, apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for her immature behaviour and walked slowly around the table to her usual spot across from Ron.

'That's quite alright dear. You should have seen Percy's reaction when he was named Head Boy. This is nothing compared to that. It's a fine achievement Hermione and you've certainly earned it.'

Harry looked at Ron who had by this time managed to pull himself and his chair back into their original sitting position. They looked at each other, took simultaneous deep breaths and tore open their envelopes. Without even removing anything from the envelope they turned them upside down and shook.

There was a clink on the table and all sets of eyes rested on the shiny Head Boy badge in front of Harry.

The silence seemed to go on for hours but could only have been seconds. Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around his neck and plant a very firm kiss of his cheek.

'Wow Harry! This is wonderful!' she cried.

'Like father like son, eh Harry?' called Arthur as he raised his tea cup to him.

Mrs. Weasley clambered over to Harry and squeezed him tightly.

Harry's only concern though was Ron. He was dreading looking him in the face, sure to see disappointment written all over it. However, when he did look up, Ron was beaming.

'Awesome! Congrats Harry!' he said patting him on the back.

'You're not disappointed?' Harry whispered.

'Naw, you deserve it mate. Besides, I'm still a prefect anyways, and with that and hopefully Quidditch this year I'll be busy enough. Rather you than me: you'll have to deal with the queen of authority over there,' he whispered back while glancing at Hermione who was already in full discussion with Mr. Weasley about her plans to involve the entire school in her revised SPEW program.

After congratulations from the Weasley family and Hermione the four soon to be seventh years made their way to Diagon Alley to fetch their new school books.

**P.S. I just wanted to clear up that I'm not American. I was born in Scotland and then my family moved to Canada when I was six. Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews I'm getting. I've started writing a novel that I have been planning for over three years and therefore it is taking up a lot of my time. I'm trying to get as much done on that as possible before the new school year starts on the 5****th****. Then I have to read about 45 books for this new year (not exaggerating). Anyways, sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should be up soon. I'm almost done it now.**


	6. Shopping

Harry was eerily reminded of the first time he had ever visited Diagon Alley. Everyone who caught sight of him was shaking his hand, patting him on the back and even asking for autographs. The best thing about it though was that Ron, Hermione and Ginny's heroism did not go unnoticed. Apparently the details about the battle of Hogwarts had reached farther than Harry could have imagined.

'Oh my! That man back there just offered me twenty galleons for my hat!' exclaimed Hermione keeping a firm grip of either side of her floppy sun hat.

Harry looked left and saw Ron and Ginny being torn away from them to have their pictures taken with an elderly witch with no front teeth.

Once there seemed like no one else to shake hands with, Harry noticed that much of Diagon Alley had been restored to its former glory. The posters that had marked him as Undesirable Number One had been taken down and Harry could see in the distance that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was back to their booming business.

They headed first for Flourish and Blotts to get their new school books. Hermione ended up in a secretive conversation with a young female store clerk while Harry, Ron and Ginny fought through the crowds. There was a section near the back of the store for Hogwarts students. The store owners had obviously been given the book lists for students because there were already packages of books for each year. Harry and Ron each grabbed two packages so that all four of them had the standard NEWT level textbooks. Ginny grabbed the extra textbooks that Hermione needed for her classes that she did not share with the other three.

They made their purchases at the registers and joined Hermione outside. She had already made a personal purchase which was wrapped anonymously in a paper bag.

'What did you get Hermione?' asked Ron, trying to peek into her bag.

'Just some light reading,' said Hermione blushing slightly and she pushed Ron's hand away. Harry noticed her glance at Ginny and the two shared a secretive look.

'Well, where should we go next then?' asked Ginny when she broke her gaze with Hermione.

'We should go visit George. He'd never forgive us if we didn't come by and he found out we were in the area,' said Ron.

'I don't really need anything else,' replied Hermione, 'I still fit into all of my uniforms and I don't really need anymore dress robes.'

Harry then spotted the Magical Menagerie and felt a pang as he remembered Hedwig.

'Are you alright Harry?' asked Ginny, putting her hand on his forearm.

'What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's go see George.' The four of them started on their way but then Ginny stopped.

'I just forgot. I need to duck into the Apothecary. I need to restock my potions supplies. I'll meet you three at the joke shop.'

'You sure you don't want me to come with you?' asked Harry making to follow her.

'No, no, I'll only be a minute.'

As they watched Ginny head back towards the Apothecary, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down the alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. There was a line up practically around the corner of young and old Hogwarts students and even a couple of over age wizards and witches.

'Wow, business looks great!' exclaimed Harry.

'I suppose we should go line up then?' suggested Hermione.

Ron looked appalled, 'Are you kidding? He's my brother? If he makes us wait in line that's like family treason!'

The three of them headed towards the front entrance where there was a tall, burly looking wizard dressed in navy blue robes wearing a pair of sunglasses.

'Excuse me, can I help you three?' he asked blocking the entrance.

'Yeah we wanted to get in,' said Ron trying to get past the security wizard.

'I'm sorry; you have to get to the back of the line.'

'What? But the owners my brother!' yelled Ron.

'Really Ron, we can wait,' said Hermione tugging on Ron's sleeve.

'You're brother huh? Yeah that's what they all say. All though you are pretty convincing with that hair: move it along.' He said.

'Hey! It's alright Brutus, these three are V.I.P. customers,' called George peering from around the corner.

Brutus gave a slight grunting noise and stepping aside to allow Harry, Ron and Hermione through.

'Glad you could make it! Where's Ginny?' asked George.

'She just went to make a purchase at the Apothecary,' said Hermione while examining a flowered, pink box with a powder puff inside. 'What is this?'

'Instant Makeup Sensation, you just poof it on and you're done up instantly. You don't really strike me as the makeup kind of gal though Hermione. Unless you're thinking of a gift for Ron? He could use some of this for sure; looks a bit homely lately,' laughed George.

Hermione laughed and continued roaming the shelves with Ron on her tail asking her, 'You don't think I'm homely looking do you?'

'So business seems to be going well,' said Harry.

'Yeah. You really don't know how much I appreciate what you did for us. I mean, it's still hard from time to time…without Fred…but having the shop this busy doesn't give me a lot of time to dwell on it. Besides, that little number of there doesn't know what she's getting into being in Georgetown!' exclaimed George pointing at a very pretty brunette who was working the register.

Harry smiled, 'well, I'm glad you're doing well.'

'I also heard you were made Head Boy. Congratulations Harry. I dare say there isn't a better man for the job. Ginny's really excited of course, however I get the sense that she may feel a bit nervous having you be so preoccupied with extra responsibilities at school.'

'What do you mean? She's jealous?' asked Harry puzzled.

'No, just worried that you won't have time for her. You know how girls are. But luckily I have a solution for you, come in the back, I've just finished it,' said George pulling Harry towards the back room. As they walked they passed by Ron who was still pestering Hermione, 'No! I think you are very handsome the way you are, but you could do with a pedicure.'

'What? A pedi- what's that? Hermione tell me!'

George led Harry over to a workstation desk that was covered in all sorts of bits and bobs of various shapes and sizes. George pulled out a dark purple velvet colored box from the desk drawer. He opened it for Harry and inside lay a heart shaped locket and an oval shaped locket.

'What are they?' asked Harry who was sure that these were no ordinary necklaces.

'They act like communicators. You both wear one and any time you want to see or talk to the other, you just tap it with your wand and it'll make a ticking noise three times in the other locket. You open them up and you'll be able to see and talk to each other right through them. I got the idea from the vanishing closet that we stuffed Montague in. You know but only in a more romantic way,' stated George.

'Wow, that's amazing! I'll take them. How much?' asked Harry.

'Well, they're not technically on the market yet and I know how much my sister likes you. They're on the house.'

'No, George I couldn't possibly…'

'Don't be stupid, take them, but don't let me catch you giving one to another girl.'

Harry and George returned to the store front where Hermione was making several purchases of frilly pink things. George handed the velvet box to the brunette girl who started gift wrapping it. Ron was standing next to Ginny next to the ever popular skiving snackboxes.

'Hey, how did you get past the security wizard?' asked Harry when he reached Ginny.

'Sweet talked him of course! Oh Harry, I got something for you,' said Ginny as she turned a lifted up a small cage from the floor behind her.

She held it up in front of Harry. Inside the miniature cage was a tiny grey owl with deep chocolate brown eyes.

'I know that he will never replace Hedwig, but I thought you would need a new owl and he just looked so endearing and sweet in "the adopt an owl" section.'

Harry looked into the eyes of the little owl. They gazed at him lazily but Harry even had to admit that he was rather cute looking. Ginny looked nervous, like she had done something wrong until she was engulfed in a hug from Harry. He kissed her firmly.

'Wow! This is great! Thanks so much Ginny! Does he have a name already?

'Well, the lady in the store told me his previous owners called him Bitgrip. It seems a strange name but I like it. She seemed rather relieved that I took him though. It's rare to find such young owls up for adoption. You usually only find really old ones who can barely deliver a letter anymore.'

'Well he's great! It's getting late though we should get back to The Burrow,' said Harry as Hermione rejoined them. They all said goodbye to George and Harry tucked the wrapped box inside his book bag.

As they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, the four friends and little Bitgrip in tow Harry leaned in to whisper to Ginny, 'I have a surprise for you when we get back.'

She smiled excitedly and gave Harry's hand a squeeze as they walked.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Strange how my school starts tomorrow and the next chapter they'll be heading back to Hogwarts. Weird. Haha anyways, hope to update as soon as possible! Thanks again!**


	7. Journey to the Future

After returning to the Burrow, eating dinner and much pestering from Ginny to see her new gift, Harry headed to bed. Harry wanted to make sure that they were alone when he gave Ginny the necklace and being alone at the Burrow was a rare occurrence. With the Hogwarts Express leaving in only two days time there barely seemed time to sit down rather than scheme up ways to get Ginny alone without her mother around.

Harry was sure that the Weasleys were all aware of his relationship with their only daughter and that they seemed fine with it, but he still felt a little bit awkward displaying affection towards her in front of them. They were like the family he never had and he did not want to ruin it for anything.

The morning of September first arrived and with it came chaos at the Burrow. Things that had been forgotten were being shoved into any remaining space in their trunks and the animals were being hoarded back into their various travel cages. Harry's new owl Bitgrip, compared to Pig (Ron's tiny owl), was extremely well behaved. He looked out at everyone with an almost bored look in his eyes. Harry had opened the cage door to let him out to feed but had not seen him move at all. It wasn't until he had woken up the next morning that he realized that his cage was empty. He went to the bathroom and by the time he had arrived back in Ron's bedroom (Ron still sleeping) Bitgrip was back and in the same position waiting patiently in his cage. Harry was starting to wonder if Bitgrip could even fly for he had not had the need to send a letter to anyone and had not seen him in the process of leaving or returning. Secretly, Harry had brought Crookshanks into the bedroom and brought him close to Bitgrip to see what he thought of the strange owl. Crookshanks seemed convinced enough and didn't put up a fuss so Harry was convinced thus far that nothing sinister was going on. He just came to the conclusion that the little grey owl was shy from being in the menagerie for so long only to be brought into a strange family.

Just like several years previously, a Ministry car arrived to escort them to Kings Cross station. Mr. Weasley said they were trying to make it up to Harry for all the trouble they had caused him in the past three years. Knowing that the car made the traveling of the Weasleys less of a pain, Harry did not complain. Since there was only the four of them plus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they all fit into the magically expanded vehicle with ease and comfort. They arrived at Kings Cross with astonishing hast and by the time they arrived at platform nine and three quarters they had over a half an hour until the train would leave at eleven. As Harry gazed upon the sight of the scarlet steam engine he realized how much he actually had missed going to school and actually being a teenager.

'Feeling nostalgic?' came Ginny's soft voice from behind Harry's ear.

Harry turned to look at her. 'I just missed it all, you know?'

They headed towards the train and loaded their trunks. Since they were some of the first ones to arrive, Mrs. Weasley insisted they all go and change into their uniforms for a group photo before they headed off. They obliged her and all went to change into their school robes. As Harry looked at himself in the mirror and fastened the gleaming Head Boy badge to his chest he felt rather proud and suddenly wished his parents were there to take pictures as well. He knew however that they were looking down on him now with Sirius, Remus and Tonks and knew that they were happy for him. He tried to flatten his hair but knew it was impossible and headed back out onto the platform to take the photograph. It was actually a rather fun experience, laughing and standing with his two best friends and his girlfriend and having a new photo to add to the album that Hagrid had given him.

'Just think, after this year, all of the children will be done school!' said Mr. Weasley proudly.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were about to break down into tears but gave each of them a long hug before they boarded the train. As the platform started to fill up with hundreds of students saying goodbyes to their families, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down the hallway of the train to get settled.

'Harry, the Head Boy and Girl get their own compartment so all four of us can stay in there. Ron's a prefect anyway and I don't mind Ginny staying,' said Hermione.

'It's ok. I'm going to go find Luna and Neville. I've missed them so much this summer. Besides, you'll all be discussing rules and such. I've never been fond of following rules myself,' said Ginny, and with a flirty grin said to Harry, 'Come and find me later when your duties are finished.'

She winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading towards the back of the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed right up to the front of the train and found the compartment where a plaque was placed outside the door with the heading, "Head Boy: Harry Potter, Head Girl: Hermione Granger". The compartment was not much different from the other ones except that it was much larger to accommodate for all the prefects. Harry placed Bitgrip next to the window so that he could have a nice view of the scenery as they traveled trough the countryside.

Harry and Hermione found envelopes with their instructions for the year in them along with the first passwords for all four common rooms and a list of prefects. Harry felt at a bit of a loss since he had never been a prefect so he wasn't really sure how these meetings were supposed to go. Thankfully Hermione took the reigns and Harry mostly sat and listened. Hermione didn't seem to mind. The meeting had already finished and half the prefects had left to do their hallway patrols or head back to their friends when she said, 'Did you want to add anything Harry?'

'Hmm? What? Oh no, you covered everything I think,' he said mentally slapping himself for almost falling asleep.

Ron had to head off to do some patrols and Hermione headed off with him. Before they left though, Harry asked them to send down Ginny, Luna and Neville. Ten minutes later, Ginny arrived followed by Luna and Neville. Neville had a few light scars on his face from what had happened the last time he was at Hogwarts but seemed cheerful to be going back.

'Hello Harry!' said Luna as she looked around the large compartment.

Ginny crossed to Harry and kissed him firmly on the lips before sitting down next to Bitgrip by the window. They all discussed how their summers had been. Mostly it was uninteresting yet somehow peaceful.

'I had to come back for another turn at my seventh year. Mostly because I had to go into hiding in the Room of Requirement so I ended up missing the exams and such. I don't mind really though. We'll all get to graduate together so that should be fun right?' said Neville popping a fizzing whizzbee into his mouth.

'Yeah it should be great,' said Ginny. Harry noticed that she seemed a little put out about something and hoped that before they got to Hogsmeade station he could finally give her his gift.

They were soon joined by Ron and Hermione who looked thoroughly tussled.

'Had a go at it in the loo did you?' said Ginny jokingly.

Ron and Hermione avoided each others gaze and, blushing joined the others. They talked for an hour or so before Luna brought up the topic of their futures after graduating from Hogwarts.

'Well, I was thinking of going on a sabbatical for a year or so to foreign countries to study unique plants,' piped up Neville with great enthusiasm. 'After that, I don't know really. I'm not really that good at anything else.'

'You were a great leader for us when Harry left. You were probably what kept most of us going last year,' said Ginny. 'Maybe you would be good at teaching?'

Neville seemed to think on it for a minute before turning to Harry, 'So what do you think you want to do?'

Harry hadn't really thought about this either. With everything that had gone on last year, the possibility of having a career seemed ridiculous. 'Well, I think I still want to be an Auror. I'm taking all the right classes for it. It's something that I really love you know? I think that's important. Doing something you're passionate about.'

'Not me,' said Ron, 'I've thought about it, and I don't think I want to be in anymore dangerous situations. I've been in enough to last me a lifetime. To be honest I don't really know what I want to do, but I bet you I know what Hermione wants to do,' said Ron smiling.

'Oh do you Ronald? How could you possibly know what I want to do for the rest of my life?' asked Hermione in mock outrage.

'You want to free the house elves once and for all! You better get some more people to help you knit though. There's a lot of house elves in the world,' said Ron laughing.

'Well, you're pretty close actually. I think I want to go for a position at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It's like what Harry said, you have to do what you're passionate about,' said Hermione. 'What about you Luna? Going to go looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?' she said with a scoff.

'Yes actually, how did you know?' asked Luna, obviously not noticing the sarcasm dripping from Hermione's comment.

'Just a lucky guess I suppose. What about you Ginny?' asked Hermione.

'Hmm? Oh well, I'm not sure yet. I'm not particularly fond of anything academic. I always thought that Charlie's job would be really interesting. Working with dragons; it would be exciting at least. The worst thing I could imagine would be stuck at a desk every day of my life.'

By this time it had grown dark outside and the lights of Hogsmeade village could be seen far in the distance. He needed to talk to Ginny now.

'Ginny? Will you come on a hall patrol with me?' asked Harry.

Ginny looked puzzled, 'Yeah, sure'.

They walked down the very end of the train having to stop only once to stop a second year Slytherin from putting a Weasleys Wizard Wheezes firework product down a Ravenclaws robes. The found a small compartment and stole inside it and Harry quickly shut the door behind them. Before he knew it Ginny was kissing him and he was kissing her back. It had been so long since that night when they had been in Ginny's room and not had to worry about people catching them in a snogging session. As soon as Harry was able to come up for air he said, 'Ginny, can I give you your present now?'

'Oooo yes! I've been waiting for days!' she said excitedly, her face giddy and brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears in anticipation.

Harry reached into the left pocket of his robes and brought out the gift wrapped box. He handed it to Ginny, who was now wearing an expression of a child on Christmas morning. She turned and sat down on the seat of the compartment. Harry sat across from her watching as she opened the present. She tried adorably to try and contain her excitement as she gracefully opened the wrapping as Harry knew it was taking all of her power not to rip it open. She looked at the velvet box, took a deep breath and opened the lid.

The shine from the necklaces was reflected in her eyes and she smiled broadly as she traced her fingers over the delicately designed lockets.

'Oh, Harry, they're beautiful. Are they for both of us?' she asked still grinning.

Harry got up and sat down at her side and took the heart shaped locket out of the box and fastened it around her neck. 'They're like messenger lockets. You'll have one and I'll have one, this way, even if we're busy or in a different part of the castle we'll always be able to be near each other.'

Harry took the oval, more masculine looking locket, and fastened it around his neck. It hung down low so as to be concealed underneath his shirt. He held it in his hand and tapped the front with the tip of his wand. There was a small clicking noise and Ginny's hand flew to her chest and where the heart shaped locket lay.

'I can feel it. It feels like a heart beating,' she whispered. She opened the locket and so did Harry. Out of the small window inside looking out at them were their counter parts. Ginny shut the locket and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

'This is so wonderful. I've never received anything so romantic!'

They felt the train come to a stop and heard the shuffling of the other students exiting the train. With one last lingering kiss Ginny and Harry exited the train hand in hand and joined Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville who were waiting for a carriage. Ginny could barely contain herself and began at once showing off her new gift to Hermione and Luna.

'Hey mate, thanks for making me look bad!' said Ron in a slightly less joyful voice.

Harry caught Ginny's eye as they traveled towards the towers and turrets of Hogwarts. She looked at him as though she couldn't get enough of him and he realized that he couldn't get enough of her. He loved her and he never wanted her to forget it.

**Wow, I've got some great comments from people. I know people were wondering when Luna and Neville would show up. Also, I know that my chapters have been on the short side, but I think this one is pretty long. Over 2,000 words anyways. And just so everyone knows, I'm not a guy. I'm a woman. I think people are getting the wrong idea from my penname. Edward the Magical Lobster was a lobster that I met in Paris while I was there this summer and my sister and I made up all these stories of his adventures in the tank at the restaurant we went to. LoL sorry for the confusion! Hope this chapter goes well. There's not much action in it but I had to write it for the next stuff to happen. Hope you enjoy! Thanks!!**


End file.
